


Show An Affirming Flame.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, Format: Twitter, Gen, HL Chronicles, Highlander: 2012 Reboot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comes A Horseman in twitter form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show An Affirming Flame.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://hl-chronicles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hl_chronicles**](http://hl-chronicles.dreamwidth.org/) Highlander: 2012 Reboot challenge. The title comes from [September 1, 1939 by W. H. Auden](http://anonym.to/http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15545) and the quotes from the Book of Revelation are taken from [Wikisource](http://anonym.to/http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Bible_\(King_James\)/Revelation). Thanks to [](http://zillah975.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zillah975**](http://zillah975.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta, and to [](http://lastrega.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lastrega**](http://lastrega.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pervybunny/profile)[**pervybunny**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/pervybunny/) for their help along the way!

**pierson:** Gather round, children. Your attention, please.

 **pierson:** Show of hands, who knows who Chubby Checker is? #whoneedsfacts

 **joedawson:** @pierson is this a trick question?

 **duncan:** @joedawson ignore him, he's bitter

 **duncan:** #dailyriddle: animal, four legs, carries heavy loads. 

**joedawson:** @duncan horse #dailyriddle

 **richierich:** @duncan ox #dailyriddle

 **connor:** @duncan too vague. Think of something better. #dailyriddle

 **pierson:** donkey #dailyriddle

 **duncan:** @pierson no, three letters. #dailyriddle

 **pierson:** @duncan bite me

 **wheelofhistory:** Congrats to today's contestants: @josie5, @pierson, @fhran. Watch tomorrow as Josie takes on more challengers! #wheelofhistory

 **duncan:** Adam wants you all to know that Helen of Troy was ugly. #stillallaboutlooks

 **amanda:** @pierson Post pics or retract.

 **pierson:** @amanda come by sometime and I'll draw her for you

 **koren:** peekaboo, I see you.

 **ginadv:** @duncan isn't it always?

 **joedawson:** Tonight's special guests: @twomikesonmikes #everyonecomestojoes

 **joedawson:** rt @citizenwatcher rt @harvgal #citizenwatcher #quickening in #cleveland!

 **pierson:** @duncan I hope you like postcards with sports teams on them, because that's what you're getting.

 **cassandra:** guess who's back, back again? Cassie's back, tell a friend! #seacouver

 **duncan:** @cassandra welcome back!

 **joedawson:** rt @tribunal Today's #watching tip: Travel light, you never know when you'll have to move quickly.

 **amanda:** Hey, who was the asshole who called Cthulhu? #wtfcleveland

 **duncan:** @amanda Glad you're all right

 **amanda:** @duncan I'm always all right. I can't say the same for Captain Tentacles.

 **pierson:** @amanda Post pics or retract.

 **amanda:** @pierson Plagiarism is so 14th century of you.

 **pierson:** @amanda I prefer to call it quoting.

 **cassandra:** @duncan At the grocery store. Where is the wine?

 **duncan:** @cassandra 3rd aisle. Look for the sullen 18 year olds.

 **duncan:** @cassandra And don't buy them anything. At least one of them is an undercover cop. Just ask @richierich

 **richierich:** @duncan Please let me live that down one day.

 **duncan:** @richierich One day, not today.

 **richierich:** @connor A little help? rt duncan @richierich One day, not today.

 **connor:** @richierich How much dirt do you want?

 **duncan:** @connor HEY

 **connor:** @richierich Why, I remember when Duncan was just a wee lad...

 **cassandra:** @richierich @connor Wasn't he so adorable? Oh, the stories we could tell you.

 **duncan:** I am feeling very picked on right now.

 **richierich:** You started it.

 **pierson:** Knock it off, children. I don't care who started it, I care who finishes it.

 **duncan:** That's rather cruel of you, Adam.

 **duncan:** It matters who starts things.

 **duncan:** Otherwise, you're punishing the victim.

 **pierson:** Born long before the age of when victim shaming was considered a problem.

 **duncan:** You mean the 1990s?

 **connor:** @pierson And your point is? If you have never changed, you would not still be around.

 **amanda:** Ha, never let the facts get in the way of a good retort rt @duncan You mean the 1990s?

 **pierson:** @connor Oh, child, how are you still such an idealist?

 **connor:** @pierson I'm what?

 **connor:** @pierson I know you've met me. I've certainly met you.

 **pierson:** @connor If I never loved, I never would have cried. I am a rock, I am an island.

 **duncan:** @pierson Careful, old man, your age is showing.

 **amanda:** @pierson At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Oh, wait. No, I wasn't.

 **amanda:** @pierson I'm never going to give you up. I'm never going to let you down. There, that's better.

 **pierson:** @amanda Don't make me ear worm you something even worse

 **pierson:** @amanda How do you feel about the Spice Girls?

 **amanda:** @pierson You're just embracing that 1990s thing today, aren't you?

 **pierson:** I am on the internet. I am allowed to experiment with self-expression.

 **amanda:** And yet you were born long before the age of Rick Astley.

 **pierson:** So was Ryan.

 **amanda:** I'm not actually sure about that.

 **pierson:** How young is that kid?

 **richierich:** Aren't my elders meant to be setting a good example for the impressionable children?

 **pierson:** @richierich No.

 **amanda:** @richierich No

 **cassandra:** @richierich Alas, they are meant to, but they never do. Elders these days are so childlike.

 **cassandra:** Hey @pierson how old *are* you?

 **pierson:** @cassandra Old enough to know to never answer that question on the internet.

 **richierich:** @pierson So you mean you're my age, essentially.

 **cassandra:** @duncan Do you have enough cayenne pepper? 

**connor:** @cassandra He was born long before the age of cayenne pepper.

 **pierson:** Aren't we witty today.

 **connor:** We are always witty. I don't know about you.

 **duncan:** @cassandra Yes.

 **koren:** The children do not merely forget their gods. They forget there are gods.

 **duncan:** @koren You again.

 **koren:** Yes.

 **amanda:** Ugh, hate being caught in the rain.

 **joedawson:** rt @twomikesonmikes Come watch us at Joe's Bar tonight! Drinks are on @bluesmanmike!

 **pierson:** Hey @richierich where did you leave those cardboard boxes?

 **koren:** @pierson Greetings, brother.

 **cassandra:** WHAT

 **pierson:** @koren sorry, I think you have the wrong person.

 **duncan:** Adam, do you know this guy? @koren

 **pierson:** @duncan No.

 **pierson:** @duncan something unexpected has come up. I may have to duck out.

 **cassandra:** @pierson YOU

 **pierson:** @cassandra Uh, what? What about me? Sorry, I think you're looking for the same person @koren is.

 **pierson:** @cassandra @koren do you mean @peirson or @peerson or @piersen? #typobait

 **pierson:** @cassandra @koren there's also @petersen, that's come up a few times.

 **pierson:** @cassandra @koren plus @pitersen @phierson @peerstown @person @peersen and @parson #saythatthreetimesfast

 **cassandra:** @pierson NO I COULD NEVER FORGET YOU

 **pierson:** @cassandra WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?

 **pierson:** @cassandra you don't know me. @cassandra @koren neither of you know me.

 **cassandra:** @duncan, you call someone like @pierson your friend?

 **duncan:** @cassandra, he is my friend.

 **cassandra:** @duncan !!!!!!!

 **cassandra:** DUNCAN ANSWER YOUR PHONE

 **koren:** Ah, @cassandra . Still feisty I see. You always were a shouter.

 **koren:** @cassandra You looked lovely today. That sweater really brings out your eyes.

 **cassandra:** @koren How are you still alive?

 **koren:** No one's killed me, dearest girl. Why, would you like to try?

 **cassandra:** Yes.

 **joedawson:** #watchingalert #seacouver

 **tribunal:** rt @joedawson #watchingalert #seacouver

 **pierson:** Oh, fuck. #watching

 **pierson:** rt @joedawson #watchingalert #seacouver

 **citizenwatcher:** rt @tribunal rt @joedawson #watchingalert #seacouver

 **richierich:** @pierson That never stops being funny.

 **duncan:** @pierson IS WHAT SHE'S SAYING TRUE?

 **koren:** Oh, this is too delicious.

 **koren:** @pierson You must have known I'd track you down, no matter how long it took.

 **koren:** @pierson You are one of a kind.

 **koren:** @pierson No one could ever replace you.

 **connor:** @koren why don't you stalk someone your own size?

 **duncan:** @pierson rt @duncan @pierson IS WHAT SHE'S SAYING TRUE?

 **koren:** @pierson Tell me you haven't missed it.

 **koren:** @pierson There's nothing to compare to that freedom, that power.

 **koren:** @pierson We were gods among men, brother.

 **koren:** @pierson Don't fight it. Feel it.

 **koren:** @pierson I know. 

**koren:** @pierson I'm going to do you a favor.

 **cassandra:** @koren Centuries pass, nations come and go. You remain the same.

 **koren:** Thank you. I try.

 **amanda:** @duncan I'm getting worried here about Adam's stalker.

 **duncan:** @pierson? Adam are you there?

 **cassandra:** @duncan I told you he'd run.

 **duncan:** Anyone seen @pierson? #allpointsbulletin

 **connor:** rt @duncan Anyone seen @pierson? #allpointsbulletin

 **richierich:** rt @duncan Anyone seen @pierson? #allpointsbulletin

 **deadpiraterobert:** rt @duncan Anyone seen @pierson? #allpointsbulletin

 **amanda:** rt @duncan Anyone seen @pierson? #allpointsbulletin

 **duncan:** @joedawson I need to know.

 **joedawson:** @duncan The Watchers don't know everything.

 **duncan:** @joedawson Right now, I think the Watchers don't know _anything_

 **constantine:** rt @duncan Anyone seen @pierson? #allpointsbulletin

 **koren:** @duncan Yes.

 **duncan:** @koren Where are you?

 **koren:** Look up.

 **duncan:** @connor Automatic message: emergency text 

**connor:** #seacouver Message from duncan: #radiosilence

 **joedawson:** Fuck.

 **joedawson:** @tribunal New alert: #comeandwatch. Details when I'm in the air.

 **tribunal:** @joedawson Scale of emergency.

 **joedawson:** @tribunal Worse than Shapiro.

 **joedawson:** @tribunal Worse than Horton.

 **joedawson:** @tribunal Worse than we can know.

 **tribunal:** #watchingalert Hashtag for this alert. Use #comeandwatch @joedawson will providing the briefing

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying:

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch Come and see.

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say:

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch Come and see.

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say:

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch Come and see. 

**joedawson:** #comeandwatch And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say:

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch Come and see.

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. 

**joedawson:** #comeandwatch And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth:

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch To kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.

 **joedawson:** #comeandwatch Check in with your supervisors. All hands on deck.


End file.
